The present invention relates generally to the production of imitation gems and more particularly to the manufacture of such jewelry having artificial diamond baguettes formed therein.
In the past, a number of jewelry articles have been disclosed having faceted surfaces. Examples include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D054,976 Witstein; 055,597, Felger; 055,952, Mayer; 057,217, Elliasof et al.; 068,639, Robbins; 117,902, Keyep; 119,286, Sommers; 131,903, Roskin; 152,469, Goodman; and European Patent No. 0,311,487 A. Diamonts Joaialle. These patents generally disclose jewelry articles having faceted surfaces formed thereon.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,774 Maier, discloses a device for producing imitation gems in which marcasite stones are formed with a punch and die so as to have a convex surface which may be faceted and polished. However, marcasite stones are not useful in nor the most desireable gem in most jewelry applications. In addition, the imitation gems described in Maier must be polished on their exterior surface after formation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide jewelry articles having artificial gems formed therein during the original manufacturing process which are highly polished without requiring subsequent manufacturing steps.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide metal jewelry articles having artificial diamond baguettes formed therein which resemble diamonds in their reflective appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for forming such metal jewelry articles which is low in cost, easy to utilize and is capable of mass production of large quantities of such metal jewelry articles having artificial diamond baguettes formed therein.